1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealable wiper apparatus for a vehicle so designed that a wiper assembly is accommodated in an accommodating chamber provided inside the body of the vehicle and in the vicinity of a window glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper apparatuses of the type described above undesirably involve a difference in level between the hood and the front glass due to the arrangement of the wiper assembly. In consequence, the air resistance to the vehicle is increased, and the external appearance of the vehicle is degraded. Further, since a part of the wiper assembly projects from the outer surface of the vehicle even when the wiper is not used, the wiper assembly may be subjected to an undesirable external force by interference with a car cover, a car washing machine or the like.